


Cocky

by TheCupcakeTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, I really didn't take this seriously, One-Shot, test taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCupcakeTime/pseuds/TheCupcakeTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He, Sollux Captor, will ace this test.</p>
<p>"Sure." Karkat said, rolling his eyes. "And I'm a unicorn farting rainbows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocky

He is going to ace this test. How could he not? He’s a master at this subject! There’s no way that he, Sollux Captor, would fail this test. And he was sure of it all through the test and to the moment he was about to receive his test again. He didn’t even look at the test before the bell rang and He walked out of the room with such confidence that he nearly crashed into a wastebin.

“Hey, asshat, what’d you get on your test?” Karkat said, walking next to him.

“I totally aced it.” Sollux said, grin as wide as the cheshire cat’s.

“Bullshit, let me see.” Karkat exclaimed and Sollux handed over the test. Karkat took a minute before he started to chuckle quietly.

“What?” Sollux questioned, seriously what was so funny?

“Oh, yeah, that’s totally what an A+ looks like.” Karkat said, handing back the test. Sollux scrambled to look at the score. Written there, on the right top corner of his test, in bright red was a huge F. He, Sollux Captor, had flunked the test.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "Dude, you literally flunked one test." Karkat said, standing in the doorway to Sollux's room. It's was dark and Sollux sat as a lump under the covers of his bee-print bedspread.   
> "But KK, I was so sure." Sollux muffled voice said.  
> "You're an idiot." Karkat grumbled.  
> "Exactly!" hopeless.


End file.
